Everlasting
by ErisMalfoy1990
Summary: The war ends but not without taking everyone Harry and Hermione loves first. Hermione finds a way to send Harry back to fix everything, to give him a second chance. SLASH Harry/Draco dark!Harry Time Travel AU


**A/N:I have no beta, so any mistakes are mine. This story will not be updated regularly. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going to go with this, so any suggestions would be great. It will be a dark!Harry story, slash Harry/Draco, and possibly a Slytherin!Harry. If you're confused by any of this chapter, you can ask me, or you can wait for the answer to be revealed in the story. I know it's vague, it's supposed to be. This might be Ron/Hermione but I might switch that up. **

** Hope you like it!  
><strong>

** Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Denial: a state of mind marked by a refusal or inability to recognize and deal with a serious personal problem. <strong>

"Harry you need to talk about it."

Harry ignored the desperate pleas from Hermione. He most definitely did not need to talk about it. That was the last thing he needed. What he needed was far from attainable, impossible even.

"Please Harry." She was crying again. She always seemed to be crying lately.

He hated causing her more grief, but he couldn't talk about it. If they didn't talk about it, then it didn't happen.

There was still a chance at happiness.

**Anger: a strong feeling of grievance and displeasure. **

"I said get out!" Harry yelled. "I'm tired of hearing you crying about something that's impossible to change! They're gone, all of them! And for what? Nothing! Nothing's changed, I kill that sorry son of a bitch and nothing changes."

His anger faded just as quickly as it appeared. It always did. He just didn't have the energy to stay angry anymore.

Grabbing Hermione in a hug he apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He sighed, tired. "Crying isn't going to help anything though; we're all that's left." Harry snorted. "That doesn't even seem likely to last long either."

Neither one of them said anything else, just stood there enjoying the shared embrace.

**Bargaining: to exchange one thing for another. **

"What I don't understand is why we're still alive and they aren't." Harry said, taking another swig of the bottle of firewhiskey, his words only slightly slurred. "I would give anything to see him again." He whispered somberly.

Hermione grabbed the bottle from him and took a big gulp. "I know. I miss Ron too. This is hard but we'll get through it." She said seriously. She started smiling suddenly. "So you would even give up your Firebolt?"

He pretended to think about it. "Of course not, you're crazy!" He answered cheekily, happily taking the bottle back.

The silence stretched. They both knew Harry was lying, but neither one wanted to stay on that topic too long.

**Depression: a state of unhappiness and hopelessness. **

"We need to help them Harry." Hermione pleaded with him.

He looked up from his book, his face blank. "Why? They never helped us." She couldn't tell him he was wrong either. They all hid away scared, while they lost everyone, everything. "In fact it might be nice for someone else to feel what it's like to have everything taken away from you." He said coldly.

She flinched at the harsh tone. "You don't mean that Harry." She cried, but they both knew he did. "You're just upset, but we can't let them all die!"

"Yes we can." He simply said.

**Acceptance: the realization of a fact or truth and the process of coming to terms with it. **

"The paper didn't come this morning." Was Hermione's greeting when he walked into the kitchen.

"We both knew it would eventually happen."

She wanted to scream, throw things, anything to get her friend to respond with something other than apathy. "You know what this means then."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, but they made their beds."

She moved to the seat next to his, forcing him to look up at her. "I've been researching a way to fix this."

Harry just rolled his eyes. They've been over this. "I've told you how many times now, I'm not helping them."

She just shook her head sadly. "I meant a way to fix everything."

"What do you mean everything?" He asked confused.

Seeing that she finally had his attention she began telling him about something that she had been looking into for years. "I mean we could get everyone back."

"How would we do that?" He interrupted.

She narrowed her eyes. "If you don't interrupt me then I will tell you." He nodded in agreement. "I've been reading some books." She ignored his snort. "You remember those books we found in the hidden room in the library?" He nodded again. "They were very dark; some of the things mentioned were worse then horucruxes. Anyway, one of the books was on time travel."

His eyes lit up in realization. "Do you mean that you plan on us time traveling?"

"Yes and no. Like I said the books are very dark, there has to be a sacrifice."

"What kind of sacrifice?" He asked. This was the first time in a long time something truly interested him. If they could do this, well it would mean more than just seeing everyone again. It could be a second chance.

She hesitated, not knowing how he would react. "The blood of an innocent, the blood of a mother, the blood of a father, the blood of the guilty, the blood of a virgin, and the blood of family."

Harry's hope vanished. "Then it's impossible." It was a statement.

Hermione, seeing his disappointment, shook her head. "No, it wasn't literal. The blood of an innocent doesn't have to be a child, just someone who is childlike; perhaps someone with a mental disorder. The blood of a mother and father are pretty specific, but easy to get. They just both need to have had a child. The blood of the guilty is someone who I assume can be a criminal or even a dirty politician. It didn't specify what their guilt had to be about. The blood of a virgin might be hard to find now a days, but not impossible."

"That might not be, but finding the blood of family sure as hell is. Hermione you know neither of us has any family left."

"I told you it's not literal. As long as you think of the person as family then it would count." Hermione smiled gently seeing Harry understood, and was not happy about it. "Don't argue with me about this Harry. I've gone over everything many times; it's all ready and prepared. All that needs to be done is to cast the spell."

"What! Where'd you get the blood? Or anything else? I've never noticed you leaving or bringing home dead bodies."

"Harry, you barely even noticed if it's a new day. You've even acknowledged me leaving many times."

"What? No, that's not true."

Hermione laughed at his confusion. "Yes it is, but that doesn't matter. I've done everything, now it's up to you to fix it."

"Me? You should be going back. You're the smart one." Harry declared. No way was he allowing Hermione to die when this might not even work.

"You're just as smart Harry James Potter! All you do anymore is read, so don't even try using that excuse either. I've thought this over. You have more influence, more chances, and more possibilities. I know if you're sent back you'll be able to change everything." She said fiercely. "There's only so much a muggleborn could do, but you're the Boy-Who-Lived, but even if you weren't your family was magical."

Harry hesitantly agreed. "Fine what else is there?"

Hermione simply smiled him. "Well you'll need to be prepared." He nodded, agreeing. "So I figured we could research when the best time we should send you back would be. Maybe see about finding a way to get you away from the Durselys. Gather as many possessions as we can and find a way for you to take them back, look into laws that need to be changed, people who should be dealt with, who should be considered an enemy, who we want as allies, there's so much!" She finished enthusiastically.

"Okay let's get started then." Harry listened as Hermione gave him a brief outline of everything she thought he would need to know. She was acting just as agitated and excited as she used to when she was describing her new favorite topics at Hogwarts, it filled Harry with hope.

Maybe, just maybe this could work.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did ya think? Good? Bad? <strong>

**I've been think about this, but would like to see what you think. Should Harry tell Hermione he's from the future? Should he tell anyone? Leave a review letting me know. **


End file.
